The Next Chapter
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: The Aftermath of the human extinction life goes on normally for wolf kind Kate does something that makes the entire pack look at her differently Claudette makes a shocking discovery. Runt meets a girl with a naughty past. Kate and Landon have a heart to heart talk.


**9 months** **later**

It almost seemed like years since humanity went extinct but wolfkind didn't much care.

Stinky was just made pack leader and he's now old enough to live on his own same with Claudette but not Runt who is a teenager now and landon who is living under Kate's care was a teenager also.

Even though everthing changed jasper went on their daily routines with no fear of humans.

 **The** **Moonlight howl**

This year's moonlight howl is a little bit wild than past ones wolves are eating Red Berries they are a type a berries that twist minds and make wolves become drunk like.

Runt and Landon attended with Humphrey however Humphrey was looking for kate.

"Ok boys you have fun I'll find kate"humphrey said as he ran off

Landon looked off in another direction annoyed and runt sighed then sam "hello runt,and you must be Landon" Landon didn't answer her "sorry about him" sam shook her head "that's alright i know what's going on his head"sam said with sympathy then Landon angrly said "stay out of my head" then he walked away pushing sam aside then sam looked at runt "I'll see you later,landon come on"sam said as she chased after landon.

Meanwhile Humphrey continues trying to locate kate but all he is seeing wolves dancing,howling and doing crazy things they normally wouldn't think about doing.

Humphrey then bumped into Ryder "Ryder..where are you're parents" ryder pointed to scar and claw,claw was humping a another Alpha female in the ass while scar tried to get her to stop.

Humphrey winced knowing how embarrassing that is "ouch" "yeah my dad wants me to go home" " yeah i would" then they went opposite directions.

With Runt he's trying to find a girl to howl with until he ran into a red furred girl from his omega class whom he emediatly recognized her as Brittany however she is not the type of girl you introduce to your parents she constantly gets into trouble,she got kicked out of omega school because she played pranks on others she is bad news.

"Uh hello uh runt right"brittany asked "uh yeah..you're brittany"runt responded brittany smiled "you know me" "yes I've heard alot of things about you,none favourable" brittany scoffed "those rumors are exaggerated sure i get into trouble from time to time but it's all in good fun,omegas have fun do they not"brittany asked runt nodded "i mean look around runt".

Runt looked around and saw many omegas having fun some of them he knew.

She saw Sweets and Candy surrounded by omega males and they were shaking their asses while the males cheered and one of them slapped Sweets ass.

Then runt looked over and saw his aunt lilly and uncle garth howling together.

"Omegas are bred to have fun you know that runt and besides you like having fun don't you runt"Brittany asked grinning runt was a little creeped out "yes"he said hesitated a little "then hang with me runt I'll show you new levels of fun,you'll have the time of your life"brittany bragged runt was abit unsure but she was right omegas are the rulers of fun "ok your on"runt said smiling "lovely,now would like to howl with me my mom expects me to howl with somebody"brittany asked embarrassed runt nodded and they went to find a spot on howling rock.

Meanwhile Humphrey is still trying to locate kate until he saw Claudette making out with Fleet now humphrey knows she's all grown up now and he can't control her anymore but seeing her with fleet made him sick to his stomach so he marched over and pulled Claudette away "dad wha" but humphrey interupted her "where is your mother Claudette" "i don't know she's around here somewhere"Claudette said but then Gareth ran to him "uncle humphrey,i found aunt kate" humphrey's eyes widened.

Kate was laughing maniacally as she danced clumsy she ate 3 bushes of red berries humphrey along with stinky and gareth looked at kate with embarrassment even though she's retired and not the pack leader anymore this isn't how a alpha female is suppose to behave.

A crowd was around her cheering her on as she turned around and shook her ass at the crowd and looked back at them smiling humphrey could see her muzzle stained red from the berries "Yeah..you boys(burps) out there like that huh" kate said but she slurred her words a little the boys in the crowd cheered.

"She's been like that for a few minutes dad"stinky said looking at his mom in shame.

"Ok everyone...who..wants to be hypnotized.."kate asked the crowd everyone raised their paws both males and females alphas and omegas alike.

"Ok boys and girls,pay attention...and...follow my big round alpha ass..ok"kate giggled.

Humphrey face pawed himself "oh fenrir"

Kate slowly began to circulate her ass her tail swishing in a circle with it the crowd followed her ass their head mimicing the circular motion then kate went faster and faster and faster until she stopped by raising her tail and wiggling her ass.

The crowd cheered as kate laughed falling to the floor.

"Stinky I'm about to have a nervous breakdown please get your mother,please get your mother"humphrey said with his head down.

Stinky went up to kate nervously "uh wow isn't my mom a laugh riot"stinky addressed to the crowd the kate stood up stumbling a little before she sat down and rested her paw on stinky's head.

"Awww there's my widdle stinky winky,who's mommy's widdle stinky winky, you are..yes you are..yes you are"kate said in baby talk while rubbing stinky's head.

Stinky's face turned red as the crowd snickered.

Kate looked towards the crowd and saw humphrey and Gareth with their heads down.

Kate gasped "there's my hubby poo humphrey..and my adorable nephew Gareth, say hi everyone"Kate giggled.

Everyone greeted them.

"Uncle humphrey"gareth called "yeah" "i should've stayed home".

Kate giggled "oh humphrey,come on up i wanna show the girls how much you are an animal in..the den" humphrey's eyes widened as he heard ooohs coming from the crowd and he shook his head no but kate kept encouraging him.

"Come on humphrey...pweese.."kate begged humphrey still shook his head he wasn't gonna do that in front of everyone there were pups around that weren't ready to see that yet.

Humphrey shook his head and kate huffed "fine.. be th..at way,how abo..ut you..ssssir"kate pointed to a tan furred male he looked an omega.

The male was taken back "come on don't be shy"kate cooed the male stood next to kate "tell us your n..ame"kate said "Carl"the male said nervously.

Kate giggled "ooook..caaarrl" then out of nowhere she pushed carl to the ground and put her head between carl's legs and engulfed his entire wolfhood his hind legs were up in the air twiching as Kate's tail wagged crazily.

Humphrey stood there with his mouth open and rushed over to kate and pulled her off carl "whooo heh ha ha,bye carl bye everyone"kate giggled as humphrey hoisted her on his back "ok aunt kate that's enough fun for tonight" gareth said then humphrey walked away "oooh fenrir this will be a really funny story"humphrey mumbled.

 **The next day**

Kate groaned as she woke up she had a killer headache "oh goodness,my head" she saw her family standing there looking at her "what's everybody looking at"kate asked "you little ms party animal"landon said sarcastically "mom don't you remember the things last night"Claudette asked "ugh all i remember was eating some red berries and everything just went blank" landon started chuckling "oh please let me tell her" kate was confused "tell me what" "well..."stinky began.

 **A few minutes later**

Kate had her paw to her mouth in shock and horror "oh my" "yep,everyone is talking about it" "i i think the best thing for you is to stay here untill this all blows over"humphrey said kate nodded "welp see you guys later I'm hanging out with my new girlfriend" everyone looked at him funny "wait you actually found someone at the howl"Claudette said in disbelief "yes..yes i did"runt said smugly "well what's her name"kate asked "didn't catch it she told me she like to see me again under better circumstances"runt said as he walked out then stinky walked away "mom I'm going on a hunt with some alphas just hope they wont give me a hard time about you"stinky said walking out Claudette began walking out to "where are you going"humphrey asked "to fleet no doubt"landon said harshly "for your info I'm going to the pack healer I'm not feeling well" "what's wrong dear"kate asked "nothing I've been throwing up constantly" "do you need hel"humphrey didn't finish because Claudette snapped at him "NO DON'T TOUCH ME" humphrey reeled back and Claudette looked at humphrey with sympathy before leaving humphrey looked at kate in confusion but kate was thinking about something but shook it off.

Meanwhile runt met up with Brittany "hey runt"she greeted runt smiled "hello uh quick question did you hear about my mom"runt asked nervously "oh yeah,for an alpha she sure has some omega in her"brittany chuckled.

Runt nodded "yeah" brittany stood up grinning "ready for some fun" runt tried to act tough "oh yeah" this made brittany giggle "that's cute of you runt".

Meanwhile with Claudette she sat as the healer examined her the pack healer was female and was the best in jasper "okay Claudette there's no way for me to tell you this dear...you're pregnant"she said. Claudette felt her heart drop "w..w..what" "you're pregnant Claudette but you should be happy"the healer said Claudette chuckled "i am but this is bittersweet news because i don't know who the father could be,because i..sorta..mated with..3 different..males"Claudette said meekly the healer winced "Oohh,that's bad Claudette,did you tell your parents" "Ohhh no no no no no no no no i can't tell my parents they will have a fit,not only at the fact I'm pregnant but at the identity of the 3 males that pounded me into the ground"Claudette said hestarical healer placed her paws on Claudette's shoulders "well can you tell me" Claudette sighed "ok but you must promise not to tell my parents or anyone" the healer nodded.

"Ok the first one was my boyfriend Fleet my parents don't like him...at all,the second one was Ed he's cool and nice, nice enough for me to allow him access to my lady parts,and the last one get ready for this...was Stinky my own brother"Claudette said ashamed.

The pack healer almost fainted "oh my fenrir Claudette" "it wasn't my fault it was mating season and i couldn't find fleet until later on so i chosen alternate males"Claudette cried the healer scoffed "oh Claudette i can keep between you and me for as long as possible but when that belly starts bulging there will be no escape" "I'll tell everyone I'm putting on weight"Claudette said the healer chuckled "that'll fool everyone for a while,but some people will know".

Back at the den humphrey and kate sat in silence "humphrey are you mad at me,about what i did last night"kate asked she was afraid that she might've ruined her marriage humphrey only sighed and nuzzled kate "no kate your brain was scrambled you had no self control,but if you wasn't on red berries i would be furious" kate sniffed "oh humphrey i feel so embarrassed,showing the entire pack that side of me,humiliating stinky like that,and carl...oh fenrir i gotta go apologize to him" kate said as she walked out.

Meanwhile with Runt and Brittany they've been playing some new games and played some harmless pranks.

And with Claudette she was in her den trying to figure out when the time comes how is she gonna explain her pregnancy.

With kate she was able to track down Carl and apologize only to find out to her horror that he was married but his mate was supercool about it as she was in the crowd.

After the day the family got together and sat down "so my babies how was your day"kate said happily landon just frowned "sam wouldn't leave me alone she's always getting me to talk about junk,i don't wanna...plus she wouldnt get outta my head" kate "honey she's just trying to help you you have so much anger inside" Landon growled and stormed out causing kate to chase after him.

"Landon"kate called "stop following me"landon shouted kate ran in front of him "sweetie please stop" "stop calling me sweetie,in fact don't call me that ever don't call me honey,baby,sweetheart none of that,you're not my biological mother"landon said.

Kate looked at landon and said "true I'm not your mother in fact i knew your mother she was kind hearted she may have been the only southern wolf to ever like omegas,i always believed she made a mistake marrying willis but i didn't confront her about it because she believed she could change the South's opinion on omega's,when she announced to me that she was pregnant you wanna know what she said to me she said "kate i want this pup to be an omega",and here you are"kate said.

Landon looked at the ground "landon,i was there when your mother gave birth to you despite willis not wanting me there and you were the cutest pup I've ever seen"kate said with the smile then Claudette spoke up "cuter than me" "and me"runt and stinky said and unison "i don't play favourites guys all pups are cute"kate said to them.

"When sarah died i was devastated,i knew willis hated omegas...i...i should've taken you away from that monster and put you in a better home with a more loving family and a better life"kate said with regret.

"Why didn't you"landon said "it wasn't part of the agreement that was made,you were the pack leader's pup i had no right to take you,but ugh i should've did it anyway,but now your here and you're saved because I'm going to be the one thing willis wasn't to to you,a parent so for starters I'll say this,landon...i love you" then kate lean down and gave landon a big kiss on his nose" "ugh mom you're gonna embarrass him like you do us" Claudette said "don't worry i won't cross a line" landon walked away and kate looked at him "landon please believe me not all alphas are bad and I'll prove it to you no matter how long it takes" then Landon looked back at her tears in his eyes "tell me this,Molly did you really tried to save her" kate sniffed at the memory of molly dying "i..tried my very best,really i did...but...the wounds were to deep she had seconds i nearly brokedown crying myself landon,but for what it's worth if molly were still with us you two would make the cuties couple"kate smiled.

However Claudette took offence to that comment "hey what about me and fleet" "we don't trust him"humphrey and kate said in unison causing Claudette to groan.

Kate looked back at landon with tje sincerest smile"i want to be your mom landon,would you like to be my 3rd son" landon looked at the ground then back up at kate with a smile "sure...mom" hearing him say mom melted her heart and she pulled landon in a warm embrace "oh honey"then kate stopped to looked at landon with an unsure expression "wait i can start calling you honey now right" landon nodded "ok great now let's go back and eat" kate said walking landon back to the den.

 **The next day**

Runt was meeting with Brittany again as she told him she has somthing really fun she and him can do.

Runt saw brittany next to a tree "ok brittany what fun thing we plan on doing" brittany motion to a young male wolf just about 30 feet from them he had gray fur "you see that wolf,that's my ex boyfriend he dumped me for no reason,he said he could do better that me so i thought that it would be awesome for me to show you off and make him kiss my ass"brittany said with a sadistic grin "uhh what"runt asked confused brittany groaned in annoyance " you are going to grab him I'll bend over and you shove is ugly face in my ass and maybe I'll throw in a fart or two" runt was shocked at brittany "brittany i know what this guy did you was bad but..hey" brittany started walking towards him "hey asshat"brittany yelled getting the wolf's attention "oh..hey brittany"the wolf said in disgust "yeah brittany,still single i see"Brittany laughed the wolf growled "by the way this is my new boyfriend runt"Brittany bragged pointing to runt who looked at the wolf and gulped the wolf glared at runt "say aren't you the son of kate you know...that sexy bitch that'll suck off any male"the male mocked runt tenced up "hey watch it"runt warned "heh ya know i might bang her too" runt began heating up "shut your mouth" "hey maybe Claudette can join us for a little threesome" that pushed runt over as he pounced on the wolf hitting him over and over as Brittany cheered him on "yeah go runt" .

Humphrey and kate were walking through the forest "humphrey it's such a nice day..(Gasp)RUNT"kate exclamed she saw the scene infront of her runt looked at his mom in fear "release him right now"kate said angrly runt let the wolf go and he ran off "Brittany is that you"humphrey asked "hello mr humphrey"brittany said "runt what are you doing with this girl she's a bad influence on you"kate said angrly runt scoffed "no she's not she's just misunderstood,she knows how to have fun" "yeah dangerous fun"humphrey said "she's not that bad so she was kicked out of omega school for playing pranks on others that doesn't mean she's bad"runt said kate was speechless "runt Brittany wasn't kicked out because of pranks,she was kicked out because she was caught mating with another student" runt froze then looked at brittany who just shrugged "he was cute".

"Ok runt you're grounded for a month and Brittany...stay away from runt"kate said angrly but brittany only scoffed "whatever I'll just find a new boyfriend"then she walked off".

"Ehh you can do better"humphrey said without much care.


End file.
